Raena Gauge: Max Steel Counterpart
by RaeKhajiit
Summary: Raena May is your average sporty girl. after winning her batminton tourniment she finds a crazy ultra-link named Gauge. now she must go on the adventure of her life while trying to see if she can trust Max Steel. will she join Dredd, the man who manipulated her into believing Max kills ultralinks or Max Steel the boy who plays with her heart and forces her to stay away from Dredd.
1. Raena May

_**Max Steel:**_

_**The Counterpart**_

_By: RaeKhajiit _

Hiya! I'm Raena and I just got to Copper Canyon about like, what? 3 months ago? …yeah around that, I haven't made any friends-YET- but I have made a few acquaintances, none of which I think actually wanted to talk to me at the time but that's okay as long as I'm on the badminton team, I'm good.

To make things even better I'm heading for the final round with my partner Michael right now! He doesn't talk to me much but we get along as partners quite well and he's amazing at playing badminton so we work very good with each other.

I entered the gymnasium with Michael and headed for the middle court where our opponents were practicing their lunges and smashes in the air, they didn't intimidate me one tiny bit, I looked at Michael who had a confident smirk on his face I gave the same look back to him then stood on the left side of the court, like always.

They hit the birdie up and it landed pointing to us, meaning we have first serve this should start out easy enough. I got the birdie and prepared to hit it close to their line as possible, so close that they wont bother to hit it! Muhaha!. I took a deep breathe and focused on the line.

*fwap!*

NO! a bad serve! I didn't it hard enough! It ended up rolling over the net but almost like luck was on our side it JUST landed on their line they had shocked faces like I did. The crowd in the back cheered and awed while the other team hit the birdie back to me and I switched sides with Michael and began to serve again.

Getting into ready position and still looking at their line.

*fwap*

Dammit! This time it was too far back and the girl was able to hit it back but Michael was able to hit it back to them and he nearly smashed it into the other guys face! The birdie bounced off his racket and tapped the net, it rolled over and I jumped and tapped it up before it could hit the ground. IT WENT OVER! YES!

The crowd behind us was cheering as our teams fought for dominance. For 3 minutes we went non-stop the tension was high and the crowd became silent and all four of us on the team watched as the birdie flew from one side to another over and over, it was becoming very tiring and frustrating!

They tried to pull a trick move but we always deflected it and no matter how much me and Michael made the run across their field no matter how difficult we made the shots they still got them! I was getting tired and so was Michael and I could tell by the look in his eye he wanted to get this over with.

that's when the chance arose when the girl accidentally hit the birdie too high and it came down to Michael as his arm came up.

*SMASH!*

He hit it so hard it went past both of them and landed inside the court, behind us the crowd from our school cheered but the tournament wasn't over yet the score is only 5, for us, to 4.

Once again I was on the left side getting ready to serve. The game went on for nearly 2 hours before we were both at 20 points each just 2 more points and either of us could win.

It was their turn to serve half the crowd was gone, Michael and I were very tired but still on full alert and the adrenalin was pretty much the only thing keeping me from taking a full breathe, I was so tense that I didn't feel like breathing just focusing on my main target, which was the boy, he had a temper on him and that will be his down fall.

Sure enough, I smashed it to him nearly taking his eye out if he didn't have that racket at hand, the birdie bounced but hit the net then Michael took the birdie again and served it perfectly, sadly the girl was able to tap it back just going over the net both me an Michael went for it.

He didn't make it and it was close to the ground until I slipped my racket beneath and tapped it back up and to them the same thing happened.

I thought they had hit it and it went over but when I looked back at my court there was no birdie, I looked down at them and turns out it had landed on the guys head, both of them laid there confused, I helped up Michael and looked back down at the two of them still dazed, I helped them up too then I burst into laughter, although I didn't't mean to gloat, I did anyway besides I couldn't't help it! WE WON THE TOURNAMENT! YAY!

Michael pushed me away and our school cheered on the bleachers while the teachers came over with gold medals, Michael looked more relieved than happy but he still stood beside me and let the teachers congratulate us.


	2. Ultra What?

Counterpart CH2: Ultra what?

(2013) Max Steel Fan-fiction

NO ONES P.O.V

After a long day of badminton and kicking ass, it was time to go home but the girl still felt restless, so she took the long way home or in other words she went past her house going as far as she could to the other side of the city, it is nearly impossible to reach the end since Copper Canyon is so big but it's considered small but that's okay she don't think it mattered how far she got it's helping her get the energy out, she walked for nearly 25 minutes until she got to the mall and stopped at the end of the side walk.

"I should have saved some money…" she thought then turned around heading back for home and in her restlessness she started to jog then went into a full blown sprint just because she wanted go to bed tired tonight.

she seemed to get into her own world while she ran down the sidewalk, turning each corner trying to avoid crossing the roads and that made her blind to what was right in front of her and when she turned the corner only two blocks away from her house she ended up striking someone in the face knocking that person over.

" Oh my god! Are you okay sir!? I didn't see you!" she tried to help him up but he seemed to push her away then a small round metal like ball rolled away from his hands and behind him cars and planes zoomed in towards him, in a panic he tried to grab the ball but Raena snatched it from him and yelled, "did you steal this!?" but the man didn't reply only grabbed for it again but she was also panicking thinking that the people that were chasing him might be the bad guys or maybe they both are?.

So she ran as fast as she could away from both the man and the mysterious vehicles. She went through small spaces so the cars couldn't follow her directly but the plane above seemed to follow her every movement then a guy fell from the plane wearing a strange full body suit and started to fly over her when he went to grab her, she ducked under some stairs that lead to apartment buildings above then took a sharp right turn towards an abandoned building.

she made it just in time to the broken down door before the guy could catch her then ran up the stairs, from the windows she could see the strange guy looking through them, thankfully they were all too small for him to fit through so she continued to run up each step sadly knowing she would run out of them eventually but she felt a sudden burst of energy and she ran faster then she ever could before, it kind of freaked her out but also made her want to keep going, finally she made it to the top where the guy was waiting in his abnormal suit, it nearly looked alien like to her.

"hand over the thingy!" he shouted from across the roof top but Raena didn't want to, for fear they might use it for the wrong purpose, so in a surge of bravery she jumped from the 8 story building not knowing why and wanting to keep it away from them at all costs but half way down she changed her mind and started screaming to stop.

The guy jumped from the building, swooping down and snatching up Raena then set her down on a near by building, he still tried to get the mysterious round metal ball but Raena, despite being saved, kicked the guy in the face knocking him down like the one on the sidewalk, he laid there and Raena ran down the steps from this building then she realized she wasn't tired at all and this was strange since she hasn't always been the appertain of fitness not to mention she just jumped off a building but still in full panic mode and now filling with adrenalin she kept on going. She got out of the building and looked back, searching for the guy there was no sign of him or the planes and trucks.

"HAH! What now bad guys!?" she yelled in triumph, "AAH!" she slipped and ended up falling in a dig site, she had ran far out of the city into a construction site and of all the places she got stuck inside the giant hole in the ground.

She rolled down the slant into the middle of the dig site "Uuuugh…that didn't go as planned…" she groaned, grabbing her head and looking up she had dropped the metal ball and before she could do anything, up ahead she saw the plane and the guy. She panicked and scrambled to the ball! But it was so far and she desperately wanted that speed boost she has been getting all day but it seemed to take a toll on her energy and it nearly hurt her.

She pushed forward either way and BOOM! She burst into orange light that she couldn't control in any way and she had so much energy that she couldn't even control her movement anymore, she would just run fast then turn around and jump over things. It was freaking her out and she wanted to stop if possible so she ran straight for a pole and smacked into it.

She felt like an idiot but her body parts still felt restless, the guy landed about 4 feet away from her then a small thing burst from his chest.

"Max are you seeing this!?" the little robot flew around nearly in a panic.

"we need to help her! She's going to explode!" the guy yelled, "can't you link up with her?" the guy looked over at the robot.

"no that wouldn't do anything I'm already linked to you." he floated thinking.

"I don't want to explode! Make this stop!" Raena shouted in fear then she looked over at the metal ball that she had been trying to save…it moved…then it jumped and the same orange like exploded from it and a small thing blasted her way and smacked her in the chest leaving her gasping for air, the orange light around her now swirled around her then was absorbed by her.

Raena looked over at the little robot who had a blinking exclamation mark on his face and his arms hung the same way the guys did. She breathed in deep then touched her arms and shoulders instead of her soft fabric shirt she felt a hard type of metal, she looked down at herself and saw orange lights on her body along with white metal and an almost leather like material. She was wearing a suit and it looked a lot like the one that the guy in front of her was wearing.

Then a light came from her chest and out popped a little robot that looked similar to the guys robot too. It looked Raena up and down then turned around looked at the guy and another robot.

"what the heck are you!? Why am I in armour!?" Raena fell to her knees trying to remember what the hell just happened to her then the orange and green coloured robot flew down to her eye level.

" I'm your Ultra-link and your life support in a way." he had a metallic voice that was a little deeper then the little blue robots.


	3. Ultra-what prt2

CH3: Ultra what? (part2)

(max steel 2013)

Raenas POV

"Ultra what?!" I nearly screamed, "what happened to me!?" the boy that had chased me walked two steps closer and I walked two steps back.

"listen, I can tell you everything but you have to come with us first…" the boy held up his hands as if he was calming me with the motion but it made me more jittery, I still don't know if he's the bad guy or not a lot of things have been happening the past few weeks in Copper Canyon these people might have been involved.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, your trying to take this little…thing away! How do I know your not going to destroy it!?" the little orange robot looked at me shocked then went back into my chest but this time I felt a transformation, I saw it happening too! Little orange triangles flew around me and attached themselves to parts of my body!

"I don't want that to happen! I'll help you defeat this guy!" the little orange robot said to me and I noticed my back felt heavy, " let's fly!" I was shot up into the air and zigzagged through the clouds uncontrollably.

"whoa! Who's driving me!?" I shouted still going through the clouds in a uncontrolled flying suit.

"I am! Sorry I'm a little rusty hehe" the robot said sheepishly, " by the way my names Gauge! I'll be living with you for the rest of your life!" Gauge said that very happily but it freaked me out and before I could say anything we zoomed back down to the ground heading straight for the plane!

*BAM* I smacked on the top of the right wing, Gauge was making me rip cords out where ever he could find them. From inside I heard warnings sirens and soon one wing gave out sending the plane down before we could get off the crashing plane the guy had slammed me down onto the floor and trust me it hurt a lot!

"Stop what your doing! We're not trying to hurt you!" the guy shouted.

"then why are you chocking me?" I tried to yell back but it was a little hard when someone's foot is pressing down on your shoulder blades…I guess it's not really chocking then is it?

"you know she has a point…" the blue robot said in his chest then the guy let me go then picked me up and started to fly back to the ground as the plane was destroying a building.

Then Gauge took over my body again, activating our wings and flying off but I stopped him and turned around to look back at the guy in blue who also had plane-like wings.

"I still think I shouldn't trust you…" I whispered and flew off at full speed, "I can't let them have you Gauge, who knows what they would do to you! I didn't even know you were alive." I told Gauge who stayed attached to the suit.

"Once we get away from them I'll tell you all I can." he replied happily.

We flew for at least an hour and the sun was now setting, I'm guessing it's around 6:30pm by now? The sunset was amazing from a birds eye view.

"it's so beautiful…" I said aloud when I didn't mean to.

"yes it is this is the first sunset I've ever seen before…say… I didn't catch your name back there."

"oh how silly of me I guess I should have told you while we were ripping that plane apart." I said sarcastically and smiled.

"do I sense sarcasm?" he said and I laughed.

"yes you do. My name is Raena May." he took us down in between to large rocks and I noticed just how far I was from home…god my family must be freaking out… we landed and the suit became lighter after I seen the same orange triangles and my helmet came off! YAY! AIIIIIIR! Then Gauge popped put of my chest and faced me with his one green eye.

"now to tell you everything you must know about…" he pulled my head down a bit and lifted his arm to the air " my life…" his hand moved across the sky and I looked up confused.

"uhh…do I have a dysfunctional robot?" I said.

"pish-posh! I'm as good as they come! I just do things the fun way!" he let me go and had a happy face on his screen that looked a lot like one that you would text someone then it went back to one bright green eye that stood out from his orange body.

"ooh so I got the insane robot!" I snapped my fingers.

"YES! ..no…not really well hmm. Let me think." I sighed as he made a thinking pose.

"anyway tell me why you had to be attached to me again?" I took a seat on a rock that was nearly bigger than me and listened to what this crazy little robot thingy had to say.

"okay well I'm a Ultra link, I help you from being in a critical state and I can help you transform into different armours depending on the terrain." he floated proudly.

"wait what do you mean 'critical state?'" I asked very confused than again that isn't hard to do when technology comes up in a conversation usually all technology hates me and ends up breaking fast…even my phone!

"critical state is when your TURBO energy is activated and becomes too powerful to control and if not helped in time you could potentially explode and well…not exist… your lucky I was there when I was or today could have ended very differently." I stared at him in shock, I was about to die just 2 hours ago but he practically saved my life! I pulled him down and gave him a tight hug.

"then I thank you Gauge! But one more question...what's TURBO energy?" I didn't let him go and he patted my back.

"we have a lot to talk about lil'human"

He taught me about Turbo energy and I noticed when he talks he does a lot of hand movements (or what ever he would call them) in a was he was a lot like me when I'm hyper off candy and cookies. I was starting to like this robot,…even if he was a little insane and perhaps broken in the hard drive….. But he was nice and fun. It was like making a new friend that could fly and make different texting faces on his own face. I can't wait to be best friends with him.


	4. Good or Bad?

CH4: am I good or bad?

(max steel fanfic)

Raenas POV

I was very unsure if I should go home or not just because I wasn't sure if what happened to me was on the news and I was being searched for on "Most Wanted" or something completely insane like that. So I sat there with Gauge on the big rock, honestly I didn't know how to talk to him and worried I might annoy him if I ask too many questions but to break the silence I would ask him one everyone and then. The sun had set about 20 minutes ago, thank god I wasn't tired yet, then a good question came to mind.

"so…did you know those people?" I asked quietly, looking over at him slightly but he continued to stare up into the stars above (yeah, I know the stars came out so early)

"no, I just assumed they're bad since you were trying to keep me away from them." his metallic voice was so cool to listen to.

"actually I have no idea if they were bad or not but they sure didn't give me a good welcome." I realized this is the longest I've talked to someone, not counting my family, maybe I should get to know him rather than talk about the few hours we had together, "so Gauge…" before I could finish I saw a man that came around a corner walking to us, Gauge saw him too and automatically got ready to go into TURBO mode especially since this guy was glowing purple from the mouth and chest, he looked terrifying!

"bad guy?" Gauge asked.

"bad guy! Bad guy! Definitely bad guy!" I got into a boxer pose throwing my fist around…I admit…I wasn't trained in fighting (or was it obvious?) then that man stopped 6 or so feet away from me with really no expression on his face but he looked down at me and my Ultra-link.

"hello there. I see you have an Ultra-link just like me." he lifted both his human and purple crystal hands to his chest like he was trying to relate.

"you know someone like me?" Gauge asked a little curious.

"yes and no," he tapped a bright purple light on the right side of his chest, "he was permanently fused with me but still lets me use his powers to transform just like you." I slowly put my hands down, maybe this was the good guy? He hasn't tried taking Gauge…yet. I better keep my guard up anyway.

"what is your name?" I asked.

"sorry to be so rude, you may call me Extroyer." he bowed slightly trying to smile with his crystal jaw, it gave me more chills than anything but the guy is tuck like this maybe he's not all that bad?, " can I know your name?"

"My name is Raena May and this is my friend Gauge." I gave him a glance and he gave it back then we looked at the man confused at what to say next.

"look I know this may sound sudden but my master needs more people to help him save the planet would you like to help him?"

"to save the planet?" I said confused hmm… this escalated quickly.

" yes, you know those men that tried to take your Ultra-link away?" he said monotone like.

"wait how do you know that?" Gauge uttered with as much confusion as me.

"that's the thing you see…me and my master try to stop those men from destroying the Ultra-links that haven't been activated yet and enslaving the ones that are. We saw what they were doing to you sadly we couldn't do much once you had gone critical. I'm sure master Dredd would love for you to help our cause to save the ultra-links around the planet and space." despite the change in his voice his expression couldn't change much well not from this view of that scary jaw.

" okay if there are more Ultra-links like Gauge I will do what I can to help them all. I will join you and master Dredd, " I looked over at Gauge who was thinking for a bit, he had a question mark on his face, "is that okay with you Gauge?" I asked facing him.

"it's great news! That means I'll be able to meet my own kind! Well I did meet one but he's evil" Gauge flipped with a smilie face that you would use for texting, I was about to ask him why he never seen his own kind but Extroyer had interrupted me.

"wonderful…I'll call my helicopter so I can let you meet Dredd. I sure you'll like him." he smiled while he pulled out a remote of the sorts and within seconds his helicopter came over rocks and landed near us. Extroyer got on and turned waiting for us.

My gut had a feeling but I had already made the decision so I followed into the helicopter while flashes of the guy with the blue ultra-link went through my mind for a couple seconds, I was able to shake it off as soon as we took off into the air. I made sure Gauge stayed in my suit so he wouldn't fly out.

Even if he said he could take it, I wanted to be safe.


	5. That's It?

CH5 : what? That's it?

(Max Steel 2013 Fanfic)

Raena's POV

"I have never flown in a copter before!" I said while looking out the door or opening thing. Usually I'm terrified of heights but knowing that Gauge can make me fly I'm not that scared now.

"Raena? Are we there yet?" Gauge asked in my head, since I had no idea I asked Extroyer, "yeah Gauge, we're real close." just then we came over some mountains to reveal a large black and red factory place… in all honesty I was expecting something else more sunshine like but oh well, I'm sure it could be worse.

We landed right in front of the factory and there was a very tall man in black armour walking up to us, my gut turned and I knew something wasn't completely right, then Extroyer touched my shoulder with his crystal hand and I nearly fell down at the motion.

The man in black armour stopped and told me to come closer and when I did he stuck a chip on the back of my be neck (he did it really fast too that I blinked and missed half of it) the chip didn't hurt but I felt it there, I wanted to touch it so bad but he told me not to.

"A man of few words eh." Gauge whispered in my head I was a little to scared to answer him back.

"you'll do." the man said then Extroyer walked beside me.

"Master Dredd. This girl is also a victim of Max Steel, she can help us defeat him." Dredd gave no expression through that mask of his (if it even was a mask), he looked down at me.

"I see. Go home for the time being and I will contact you with that chip on your neck…" that's all he said before walking away with Extroyer.

"hey wait! That's it? Just give me this chip and go home? No training thingy or… or a tour of the place?" Master Dredd looked back at me.

"another time little girl, for now I have to get back to work with Extroyer." he nearly hissed Extroyers' name at the end then he turned around and continued to walk away.

*POP*

Gauge came out of my chest and looked at them walking away, he waved then turned back to me, he seemed really hyper at the moment.

"so what do we do now?" he asked and I thought about it.

"I think I should go home now but it's going to be a long walk." I said looking down.

"who said we're going to walk? Why not fly?" he charged up and went back into the Gauge Suit and transformed me into flight mode, "LET'S TAKE A RIDE!" he shouted and once again shot me into the air, thank goodness this time he was more stable and I wasn't flipping through the air at breakneck speed.

"Promise you wont nearly kill me?" I said while he started to fly me straight.

"relax I wont hurt you." he laughed.

"this little ultra-link has to be busted some where…I know it." I thought as we started to rise into the air more and more and I got more nervous with every few feet we went higher.

"Gauge can we go down a little more? I'm too scared of heights to be up this high!" I tried to go down but he continued to go higher and I freaked out and wailed my arms and legs around trying to stop him anyway possible.

"hey I said I wouldn't hurt you. You'll have to get used to this one way or another."

"then I pick another way!" I screamed as Dredds base below us got smaller and smaller.

"as you wish Raena…" he said then handed over the rains for me to fly on my own but I ended up falling and flipping through the air, "your supposed to stay stable!" he yelled pulling me forward so I could fly straight again then gave the controls back to me this time I staid absolutely still, I barely breathed as I kept flying straight and not actually knowing where I'm going, "see Raena, this isn't so bad is it?" Gauge said sounding like a smartass.

"yes it is Gauge! I'm so scared I think I need to go peeee!" I started trembling like a Chihuahua.

"well if you want to get home you better go a little faster." he said…it's like I could feel his evil grin but before I could say anything SWOOSH! Almost like stomping on a peddle we accelerated through the sky I still didn't move just stayed straight as a log… a now flying petrified log…

"I suggest you take a left before we run into that power pole.." he near whispered, I looked up and yelled just dodging the pole but started heading into the crevasses of the rocky formations outside of the city. I twisted and turned as fast as I could trying not to get splatted on the nearest rock.

Soon as I got to the end of that terrifying maze of deathly rocks (my eyes were closed behind my helmet by the way) and I slowly opened them and let my eyes adjust to the moon light and just in time to see I was flying over Copper Canyon it was… well amazing the city wasn't very loud from my height but the lights never dimmed from above.

"wow.." I whispered.

"yeah, your city looks amazing from up here." I started swirling slowly through the air then flying so I could look up at the stars and moon, "well Raena I believe this is your house." he took over the flight controls and set my flying down to my front door.

"Gauge wait how am I going to explain this to my family if they see me in this TURBO suit?"

"don't worry. Camouflage." he put the clothes I was wearing from this morning on.

"WAIT! One more question." he came out of my chest and looked at me curiously.

"what if I need to go pee?" he smacked his face and we walked inside the house where my family was all asleep. I laid in my bed and Gauge slept beside me…I can't wait for tomorrow now.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6: Battle On Dude

(Max Steel 2013 fan-fiction)

No ones POV

Raena woke up surprisingly early despite going to bed at 12:46am and cuddling Gauge for half the night, she needed to go to school for two more days before she could have a nice long nap on Saturday. Raena tried to wake up Gauge, who she tucked under her blanket when she woke up at 6:00am.

"Common Gauge, you have to come with me to school." she shook him a little and his green eye opened half way.

"can't you go on your own?" he went under the blanket then came back up, "wait I forgot you can't be that far from me for too long…ugh okay I'll get up."

"don't worry Gauge I'll make a bed for you in my locker and you can sleep there for a few periods, sound good?" he nodded rubbing his eye, he wasn't that crazy when he's tired and honestly she thought he looked a little cute because his head was no bigger than her hand but his arms were long, nearly half of her arm.

At school Raena got out of art class and got ready to go to science she had just joined science 10-2 because 10-1 was beginning to be too difficult, although she loves science she's not much of a genius on the subject when rushed through work.

She entered the classroom and looked around for a seat and there was just one more left beside a boy with short dark brown hair with a blue backpack beneath his feet, beside him was a girl with short blonde hair and a green shirt. Raena walked up to the table behind the both of them and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"excuse me." she said and the both of them turned around, "may I sit at this table with the both of you?" the boy looked at Raena strangely but before he could say anything the girl agreed, so Raena sat at the other side of the boy and started setting my books and pencils up.

"Hi, my name is Max McGrath." he held his hand out and Raena shook it replying with.

"hey Max. I'm Raena May." then she shook the girls' hand.

"and I'm Sydney Gardner, are you new to this school?" she asked while the both of them tried to look in front and behind Max, trying to talk.

"no, I've been here for about 3 months now, I just decided to join Science 10-2." all three of them continued to chat on until class started and the three of them made a great work group because we always ended becoming an intense and intricate conversation about the facts and possibilities of plant gene morphing to help the food production for the world.

After class Raena went back to her locker where Gauge was playing Bejewelled on her phone, she put her books away at the bottom of her yellow locker and raised her bag for Gauge to get into before anyone would see him. Raena sighed as she sat at the table outside looking at the other people who had friends to hang out with.

"you know I'm sick of this…I'm going to MAKE people look at me." she said and sat up stomping to a guy with a stereo then she gave him a cord that was hooked to her phone and told him to play it. He smiled and agreed. When the music started to play no one around her really looked so she turned it up louder and got the attention a few.

Gauge peeked from my bag and she stood on the concrete ready for the beat so she was ready to start jumpstyling…*boom* a rush the beats came through and Raena jumped fast with each beat, watching her feet stomping the ground and around her. she saw the people staring and starting to gather around to cheer her on. It felt amazing for Raena to finally get attention around here but she still felt a little embarrassed to be so recognized and exposed at the moment. This felt right to her so she still continued through the song and did all she could. Finally at the end of the song she jumped up spinning then landed on one knee with a fist to the ground, everyone cheered and clapped. She smiled to herself, looking up seeing Max and Sydney cheering then one of their friends came along into the now wide circle that surrounded Raena.

"sup. My names Kirby and I want to battle you in only jumpstyle." he smiled and shook my hand confidently, I nodded and changed the music into something more hardstyle. We both faced each other like we practiced this dance millions of times with each other before.

((((to see what their dance would look like see description below for a link of how Raena would dance and how her dance battle would look like.))))

Kirby and Raena became tired and stopped after 20 minutes, the guy that let Raena use his stereo did a vote among the crowd. He stood on the table and yelled.

"who do you think won this dance battle?" the crowd cheered and a cluster of both Raena and Kirby was being yelled, "aight' lets do a vote!" he raised his hand over Kirby's head and a lot of people cheered Raena suddenly felt like she might have lost already but then the guy held his hand over Raena and it was much louder than Kirby's fans, she swelled with pride and raised her ands then looked at Kirby, who was a little disappointed but still smiled widely.

"thank you Raena. I haven't had a dance battle like that in forever!" he smacked Raenas back.

"Really? thanks Kirby! I'd love to do it again sometime soon." he shook her hand again an left with the crowd while Raena picked up her bag and ran back inside the school, whispering to Gauge through the zipper, she was so happy she wanted to just run around high-fiving people but of course after the dance everyone didn't pay attention to her again after that and everything went back to normal. So she slumped around the rest of the day until she was ready to go home and talk to Gauge without having to hide him.

THE DANCES::

watch?v=MMFTRx0Zyxo how Kirby and Raena would LOOK like when dancing.

watch?v=2avgPfJkLbA&feature=endscreen&NR=1 how Raena would LOOK like dancing alone before Kirby came over.


	7. First Mission

CH7: First Mission

(Max Steel 2013 fan-fic)

No one's P.O.V

Dredd stood inside a building within Copper Canyon, he had been hiding there since this morning waiting to activate his plans from yesterday after meeting the young girl, Raena, she possessed TURBO energy like Max Steel…if he could get his hands on both Max and Raena, he would be set for life with enormous amount of the energy! But Dredd didn't believe she actually possessed with power, how did she obtain it? How can Dredd not just think it's a complex plan that N-TEK has created?… his questions will be answered today as soon as Naught gets Max Steels attention Dredd will send in Raena.

(At Raena's House)

"hey Gauge…how do I wear my clothes now that I have to wear this suit forever?" Raena stared down at her high heels that her feet so envied to wear but this clunky suit had boots that will now never some off to show her feet…

"that's simple cloaking device!" he made an illusion over the Gauge Suit, it was a green summer dress with bright yellow flip-flops, "TA-DA! …. now go to school." he shooed Raena away but she resisted.

"NO, I'm not going to school in this!" she ran to her closet and it revealed nearly hundreds of clothes from summer dresses to goth cargo-pants and the shoe's looked the same below.

Gauges mouth dropped to the floor (metaphorically speaking of course) while Raena pulled out a black dress with leopard print in the middle to make an hour-glass shape then she pulled out high-heel boots with silver studs around the heel and ankle. Raena through them on the bed and looked at Gauge.

"I wanna wear that." she pointed demandingly.

"Yowza! You tryin' to getta date?" he said while putting the illusion on Raena, it looked exactly how it would if she didn't have the Gauge Suit on.

"actually I just loved the attention yesterday, I think I want more today…just today though." she smiled looking at herself in the mirror. Gauge got into her backpack and Raena left for school feeling and looking happy as ever.

Raena was half way to school when she heard a zoom above her, when she looked up a blue line in the air was desolating, it followed a white and black figure flying through the air.

"*gasp* Gauge! It's that guy that tried to hurt you two days ago!" she pointed to the figure who was now disappearing in the distance.

"should we go get him?" Gauge asked. Just then the chip on her neck activated and she heard Dredds voice.

"Raena now's your chance to get revenge on Max Steel. Capture him and bring him too me!" she got a bust of energy (not TURBO just adrenalin) just from hearing this, Gauge dashed out of her bag.

"Yes master Dredd, I will do what I can." the communicator turned off and I looked at Gauge.

"we need a catch phrase! How about TURBO power!?"

"what? Heck no how about TURBO UP! - Flight!" she shouted Gauge agreed with her by transforming and soaring off into the skies searching for the murderous Max Steel.

He was in the middle of a park within the center of Copper Canyon, Max Steel was battling with Naught, a man Raena had not yet met but she assumed he was on her side since Max Steel was hurting him in this battle quite a bit with a giant sword.

"how are we going to fight him with a flight mode?" she asked Gauge as they circled over them both, neither seeing her .

"hmm…I have an idea, take us down and close enough to Max, maybe I can create a battle mode from what he has." they flew down and hid behind a large tree, Gauge got out of the suit and went a little closer to the battle then scanned the sword in Max's hands, seconds after he came over to Raena, "now name your new sword mode!" he said excitedly.

"TURBO UP! - Knight!" she raised her fist and Gauge transformed her into…well...a knight! She even had a small shield on her right arm with a glowing orange sword in her left hand. Raena felt up her new suit then ran to the Battle that Naught had just lost, he laid on the ground while Max looked over at Raena.

"this time I'M going to stop you!" she yelled, according to his body language he was confused.

"who was this girl? Is she the same one from before?" He thought, Steel was analyzing them carefully. Then both Raena and Max started to circle each other wondering who would make the first move….*BAM!* a gun shot from behind Raena nearly hit her! She looked back at a white and green robot that flew over her and landed near Max.

"don't worry C.Y.T.R.O I got this" Max said pushing the robot back.

"oh fine then don't expect me to watch for long." they started to argue and Raena took a chance by racing to him and smacking him right in the back knocking him down then she went after the robot who was about to shoot her but she stopped it by sticking the sword into the gun and slicing it to pieces!, she cut some cords on his legs causing the robot to buckle at the knees, then Raena was about to finish him off until she was hit in the back with another gun shot.

When she looked back Max had the robot in his hands, they were about to shoot again but this time Raena stopped it with her shield, the shot bounced off and hit Max in the chest making him fall to one knee trying to catch his breathe.


	8. First Mission prt2

CH8: First Mission (part 2)

(Max Steel 2013 fanfic)

No ones P.O.V

"I told you, I'm going to beat you this time, your going straight to Dredd!" Max looked up at her.

"only if you can catch me! GO TURBO!-Flight!" he yelled flying off into the sky, Raena then copied him.

"TURBO UP!-Flight!" it was at that moment that she noticed…her catch phrase is scary similar to his, "maybe I should change that later…" she said to Gauge.

"I know it sounds almost the same as his but common it's still awesome!" Gauge said with elation in his voice, "plus I really like it…"

"okay TURBO up, it is." Raena didn't loose sight of Max she just followed him out of the city until she could take him down to the ground and that exact opportunity appeared when they got out of the city and into the famous canyons that surrounded the city and now the both of them (or four if you count the ultra-links) we out of the city and into the endless rocky landscape.

"wow she really can keep up with us." Max said to Steel.

"fascinating!" Steel exclaimed.

"what? She's chasing us and working for Dredd how is that 'fascinating'" Max asked confused.

"she's giving off energy EXACTLY like yours but my sensors are picking up something that's holding some of it back…I think anyway. It's amazing!" before Max could say anything back to they were tackled in mid air, making them loose all controls while Raena was flying as fast as she could to the ground trying to make them break their controls or even a wing, so she could capture them and take them to master Dredd.

"GO TURBO-Strength!" he shouted before hitting the ground, the transformation sent Raena flying into a rock and sliding into a small canyon but she flew up before she hit the ground below.

"great how are we going to deal with this hulk?" Raena asked Gauge.

"don't worry I was working on a new mode while you were fighting, it's not fully complete though you'll have to stall until I can finish it." Gauge sounded very serious and mature that Raena nearly thought that she had a different Ultra-link attached to her.

"okay, I'll do what I can." she started to run in a circle assuming since his mode was huge, that the big lug couldn't move that fast but Max ended up turning as fast as she could run, he hit the ground near her and she collapsed. Just before she could get up he ran towards her and picked her up then threw her into another rock opposite of where she was thrown before.

"OW!" she screamed rubbing her back, "you are pissing me off!" she got up and sprinted towards him, her shield held up and behind it her sword was ready for a strike. Max raised his hand ready to smack her to the ground but Raena took out her sword at that moment and it struck right in his hand it damaged both Max's hand and the sword.

Max transformed back into his base mode and so did Raena, they both laid opposite of each other and both clutched their heads as they sat up getting ready to attack each other again but this time neither of them transformed, they just ran towards each other and getting their fists ready. *BAM* Raena caught his punch and grabbed his other arm, she tried to twist them behind his back but he struggled too much for her to get a good grip, so they ended up just arm wrestling. Neither was able to make the other move at all! They were evenly matched no one could do anything but stand there, glaring at each other through their helmets.

Slowly orange light came out of Raenas hands where she was touching Max, the same thing happened to Max! the blue and orange light danced at their hands and it formed a helix under their hands. Both of them looked at their hands in wonder and together they stopped fighting and released their grip but didn't let go of each other. The colors started to twist in the middle making a tighter helix, while more of the orange encircled Raena and the blue swirled around Max.

Both wanted to say something but they had forgotten what they were doing even Gauge and Steel watched from their suits in wonder. No one knew why this was happening but looked too beautiful to stop it. Suddenly the light flashed off and a spark of red light hit Max the force blew him away from Raena, who stood still shocked at what had just happened. She had felt so peaceful what now? She didn't want it to end.

Raena was soon picked up by Naught, he introduced himself as he carried her into the plane above that was filled with Dreddnots. Raena was too confused and quiet to do or say anything although she still wanted to finish off Max…she just looked down at him and from the ground he looked up at her. Maybe they wondered the same thing? Behind those emotionless helmets they wore.

2 hours later Naught and Raena arrived at Master Dredds base and he was angry, not at Raena she did what she was told, it was Naught that Dredd was very livid with. He had taken her away from her mission without orders.

"Why would you disobey my orders!? I told you to come straight back to the base and not worry about Max Steel!" Dredd yelled and the now human looking Naught. Raena could hear them from outside the room…to her it was like being at the principals office and she wasn't the one in trouble, she was the one who tattled. Dredd argued with Naught in the room for more than 10 minutes before he finally came out, Dredd looked over at Raena, who was half asleep on the black leather couch beside the door. She opened her eyes a little and saw Dredd then sat up as fast as she could, getting off the couch then stood ready for her next orders.

"your services will not be needed for a while, I suggest you live your normal life while I come up with another plan for you to…get your revenge…" he pushed her away from the couch, she ran out of the room, finally happy to go home for the day…it was no use going to school now there was only 20 minutes left anyway.


	9. Bonds with Friends

CH9: Bonds with Friends

(Max Steel 2013 Fan-fic)

No ones P.O.V.

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP* her alarm went off to go to school, she had only gotten a couple hours of sleep since last night and Gauge kept her up because he wanted to watch T.V LOUDLY.

"*groan* I just fell asleep!…" Raena put Gauge on the other side of the bed and tucked him under the blanket, "I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

"can't you just stay home?" Gauge moaned covering himself up more.

"no, I'm not going to skip school for no reason, besides I want to see that cute guy from school." Raena sighed with sparkly eyes.

"which one?" Gauged laughed.

"oh shu'up!" Raena laughed and hit the side of the bed, "I mean the one I hang out with a lot now, Max McGrath. Oh speaking of, I never got to wear my sexy dress at school. I'm going to wear it today." Raena really wanted to look nice for everyone at school just to say indirectly that, yes, she can be awesome and not always shy…or at least that's the message she hopped she was sending.

At school she hesitated to walk into the doors, was she too overdressed? What will people think? Everyone will think she's going to a party or something! And it's bad enough she was a little late because of sleepy gears in her bag he wouldn't change her clothes so she had to whack him around before she could change out of her Gauge Suit.

She walked into the school with her head held high, walking passed all the people who usually don't look at her or the ones who recognized her from her dancing. Finally down the hall she saw Max, Sydney and Kirby. She wanted to run to them so people would stop looking at her so intensely but the heels just made her strut even more when she speed walked…hopefully she'll get used to this by the start of classes.

*at Dredds base*

"you will take her on more missions with you and get her more on our side. I need her trust…so she thinks we are the good guys." Dredd spoke darkly.

"but she already trusts us. Just take her energy and get it over with." Naught snorted in jealously, he had started to feel like he was being replaced by the worthless girl.

"NO!" Dredd bashed his hand on the table, "once we gain her full trust, we can get her into N-TEK and she can get them from the inside out while at the same time stealing all their Intel."

"how do you know they'll take her?" Naught asked curiously.

"why would N-TEK refuse another TURBO generator? Better yet, why would Max not want to be with someone just like him?"

*back to Copper Canyon High School*

Today Sydney and Raena seemed to be a little competitive, one would try to walk faster than the other or one would start to talk a little louder just simple things they tried to beat each other at for no reason.

"can anyone tell me what climate is?" asked the teacher Sydney and Raena shot up their hands, "aah Sydney." he pointed.

"climate is the average temperature in a region that stays the same for up to 30 years. It varies because of the distance from the equator." she said that loud and proud.

"while we're at it, why is the sky blue?" Raena shot up her hand while Sydney tried to remember, "Raena?"

"the fraction of light through nitrogen!" Raena shot a glance at Sydney and they went on all class and soon enough the class had split into two groups that voted one for Raena and the other for Sydney. There was a few minutes of class left and they were both tied (Kirby had a bag of popcorn through the entire thing) but before the teacher could give the last question that would break the tie, the bell rang! And the teacher refused to finish until tomorrows class.

Finally it was after school, 3:00pm, and Raena was excited to go talk to Gauge about science class, but the chip on the back of her neck activated and she heard Dredds voice. "Naught is in trouble just outside of the city I need you to go get him before N-TEK does." Gauge popped out of the bag ready for another mission.

"Yes sir!" she stood straight even though Dredd wouldn't see anyway, "Gauge?" he smiled floating in from behind her, "it's time to …TURBO UP!-flight!" the orange triangles swirled around her and off they went! Searching for her companion that she hadn't quite met but that day he brought her back to Dredd he was holding her the whole way to the base, she didn't really care since that day her TURBO energy had reacted to Max Steels energy.

"RAENA!" Gauge shouted making her go off course a bit, "you just passed the fight COMMON LETS GUUUU!" he took over the controls and before landing went into Knight-Mode then with her sword in her hand and shield in the other she started to tear apart N-TEK robots and bashing some off Naught and freeing him from their grasp. Naught began to defeat all of the robots around him, this confused Raena, how could he take all of them out so easily now?

"He doesn't need our help." Gauge spoke just as confused as Raena, "WOW! en'coming!" Raena turned to see Max Steel in strength mode and ready to smash her; she moved out of the way hitting her sword on his back but it didn't leave any mark, Max turned picked her up and threw her. Raena bashed into Naught who just finished taking out all the robots. Then he was attacked by Cytro from behind while they wrestled Raena Gauge went back to Max Steel and prepared for another battle.

He hit all around himself trying to get her but she was fast and gave him small hits on his back, chest and legs which made Max slowly go down by each hit; Raena was about to do another blow to his shoulder but tripped in front of him, Max reacted quickly by grabbing her and lifting her to the air, he was mad at her and didn't realize he was choking her slightly. Raena was panicking she couldn't do anything, it was up to Gauge now; in a flash he was shooting at Max from the front, left, right and Gauge thought he was doing good but Max was able to swat him away like nothing and once Max looked back at Raena he stopped gripping her tight…and looked at her still while he slowly put her down. Raena felt him change his tone then realized her helmet was gone; it had disappeared when Gauge left the suit.

"It's you…" Max said quietly. He transformed back to his base mode…then took off his helmet, "you work for Dredd…" Max continued while Raena was just processing that the man she had been fighting the past few weeks was her best friend at school.

"Max?" she backed up slightly, "you're the one who kills ultra-links? It was you…All this time!?" she was hurt and outraged; Max didn't kill any ultra-links, Dredds lie still had a strong hold on Raena's mind. Max grabbed her arms and shook her.

"why would you work for him? He'll kill you the next chance he gets! Come with me! You can't be near Dredd at all!" he pulled her towards a plane that had landed and now sending all the N-TEK troops out.

"LET GO! You monster! You're a killer of ultra-links! Dredd has shown me the right ways!" it was at that moment the chip on her neck activated and Dredd whispered in her ear a new mission.

"Raena! He's a monster! And your helping him! Please you have to come with me, I'm not evil I can prove it. Let me show you what N-TEK is about and Dredds true plans…" Max had a soft voice but the grip on Raena's arms never loosened. Raena stared into his blue eyes then looked down.

"fine. I'll look into N-TEK and give you a chance to make me change sides." Gauge flew to Raena's side and she hugged him still kind of glaring at Max but she followed him to the plane remembering the words Dredd told her seconds ago.

"Destroy them from the inside out."


	10. Inside N-TEK

CH10: inside N-TEK

(Max Steel 2013 fanfic)

Raena's POV

I stood at the planes entrance and watched as the troops in white and green run passed me; staring underneath dark helmets… it made me feel uncomfortable; I held Gauge tighter, Max was just outside behind me yelling at a much taller man with a gun. I decided to go to a more secluded space for me to talk to Gauge. So I went to the corner of the ship and sat on a metal box.

"Gauge, Dredd told me that we have to take out N-TEK from the inside…now something tells me that this can't be done in just a few days right?" he flew off my shoulder and in front of me then spun in a fast circle.

"course not, but HAVE NO FEAR! GAUGE IS HERE!" he magically brought up a screen and started searching through files then he finally stopped at one, "hmm… no not quite." he started to search again, "AH HAH! Okay from the data I collected at Dredds base, N-TEK is very high security and will be very hard to break into and all the troops along with commanders within the facility will over take us 200 each but we can take some of their files and exploit their weaknesses then send them to Dredd." the screen disappeared and he looked at me proudly.

"wait when did you get into Dredds base files?" I asked, I didn't see him leave my sights and we were only in there at least 2 times for about 3 minutes

"they were posted on the screens behind him. " he smiled and shrugged. I looked at the entrance to see Max walking to us and his expression scared me. His head tilted down and his hair flung in front of his eyes making them dark, you couldn't tell they were neon blue anymore, finally he was standing in front of me and didn't recognize him at all plus the aura he was giving off felt terrible.

"Raena? how did you get caught up with Dredd?" he looked me dead in the eye and I froze, I've only ever seen his smiling face, but this?…this makes me uneasy an all levels.

"I'm not authorized to tell you that." I crossed my arms trying to look tough but at the moment acting that way is a little pointless now that fighting is the last thing on both of our minds. Max was about to say something back but he heard a man yelling for him outside. He panicked and grabbed my arm pulling me deeper into the plane that I now recognized, it was the one me and Gauge trashed when we first met! Aah memorise. Then Max's little robot came out of his suit and so did Gauge they examined each other in amazement.

"Steel you can hide him while I talk to Raena make sure NO one see's you okay?" Steel nodded and they both flew off together, Gauge looked back at me while he followed Steel… now I want Gauge back by my side.

Max went in front of a door and opened it, checking to see if it was empty or not then he pulled me in quick, still checking for who ever was calling him, he slowly closed the door then locked it.

I walked in to the dark and nearly empty room, it smelt a little musky or maybe metallic? It had no windows or other doors, all that really occupied the space was metal crates of cargo that were probably never needed, I looked around a little more and thought.

"was Max going to lock me in here so I could never go back to Dredds base?" I didn't really like the thought, this place is creepy. I turned around to see Max making sure the door was locked. I really wanted Gauge back in my arms, I wanted his orange light to shoo away the darkness… not that I'm scared of the dark it's just badass to know your best friend (and life support) is also a night light.

"Max what are you doing?" I asked breaking the silence, it's bad enough that it's so dark in here that we can barely see each other.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" he stared at me with his normal bright blue eyes, "Why were you the one causing all the chaos around the city! Don't you know what your doing!?" Max looked like he was holding back his anger, it was a little scary to see him like this since I've only seen him as a best friend that laughed and made jokes with. It's hard to take in that your best friend is also someone your supposed to be killing…dammit life. This wasn't a decision I wanted to make! especially now when I have no time to think about it.

" Look Max, I am loyal to Dredd and-" he had cut me off by hugging me but I pushed him away and turned around crossing my arms, but he pulled me back and hugged me from behind, this time a little tighter and since I was shorter than him he was able to keep me close whether I liked it or not.

I thrashed trying to get out of his grasp but I couldn't and he ended up making me sit down with him! I kicked my legs hoping for some release but he rapped his legs around mine. It pissed me off that I couldn't move but I kept lashing about wanting to get out of his grasp! But after 2 minutes I tired myself out which pissed me off even more.

Max rested his head on my shoulder lightly and loosed his grip around my torso. That's when I realized he wasn't mad but woeful and I knew I shouldn't feel sad too but I was. I relaxed a bit and looked down thinking about what I should do, what direction I should take, what I think is right.

I realized Max still hadn't let my legs or arms go and I felt embarrassed! This seemed so inappropriate for the both of us! The only time we've ever touched was a high five, should I say something? I started panicking and I felt my face going red. In all honestly it felt right but it was…well not the right time, I wanted him to stop hugging me but I didn't want him to at the same time, I just can't catch a break can I?

"MAX! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" a man shouted and slammed on the door with fury and oddly enough Max was hesitant to let go but he did slowly, maybe because he didn't want to let go or maybe he just didn't want to answer the door then he ran to the door, behind it was a tall man with short black hair and chiselled chin, he was a very well build person. I was still on the floor when he looked over at me and held up Gauge.

"I believe _this _is yours?" he growled, Gauge smiled sheepishly and shrugged, I sighed and shook my head lightly.

"Gauge.." the man let him go and Gauge flew back into my suit, inside my head he said.

"I never want to leave your side again!"

"me nether buddy." I whispered back, the tall man walked in and pushed Max away, I staid in the shadows as if they were protecting me in some way but the man came closer and pulled me out of the shadows by the arm.

"you are not authorized to be on this ship!" once he saw my face he suddenly looked at me softly, "sorry I thought you were a boy…" I slapped him and he let me go, "ouch! I said sorry! But you can not and will not be going to N-TEK at any means!" he turned to the door where Max was trying to say something but he didn't have an argument, "GAURDS!" the man shouted again soon two people came in and put hand cuffs on my arms and ankles.

"what!? You let me board! Why are you arresting me now!?" the man didn't listen to what I said and they took me away, to a cell I presume, behind me Max was trying to explain why he brought me but the man staid strong to his statement and continued on and brought me to the outside door and I became terrified.

"Oh my god! Your not going to throw me off are you!" I screamed, they really are evil!

"course not." the door opened and I seen I was inside N-TEK I had no idea that the plane had stopped must have stopped when I was in the…room…right. Well I wonder where they'll take me now?

We walked through halls and I looked around amazed, everything was so clean and bright, there was workers walking passed starring, I must stick out like a sore thumb everything was in perfect hue with blues, whites, greens, and dark greys… while I'm in orange with white and black and grey no wonder so many people stare at me here.

We got to a highly secured hallway with two locked doors behind laser detectors. I walked in slowly to see monsters in cells the stared back at me curiously and one of them bashed on the door trying to scare me but honestly I was expecting it so I didn't pay too much attention to it but it did scare the guards holding me, which was a little funny I guess.

The man got into an empty cell and dialled a code, Gauge told me the numbers he pressed while I walked into the cell and turned to look at Max, who was still trying to get the tall man to listen but it got a little harder to hear them when the door closed.

The tall man looked back at me then back at Max who still tried to set me loose, the tall man looked down and made a sigh he was about to tell the guards something but the alarm went off and all of them immidaetly ran out but Max ran back to her and yelled over the siren.

"I'll get you out of there I promise!" then he ran away with the door locking behind him, I growled and sat on the floor… then I looked up and seen the elemental monsters staring back at me.

"ha-ha ..hi.." I shuddered.

(((*[chapter song : F*cked Up Situation By: My Darkest Days*)))


End file.
